


Love Is Overrated (In My Mind)

by shutupfornothing



Series: All The Ghosts We've Left Behind [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Letters, M/M, Songfic, jeremy zucker, talk is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupfornothing/pseuds/shutupfornothing
Summary: Based on the song “Talk Is Overrated” by Jeremy ZuckerPhil writes Dan a letter after leaving.





	Love Is Overrated (In My Mind)

_ Dan, _

_ I was never one for smoking or drinking. It’s just not my scene I guess.  _

_ I’ve seen pictures of you. I don’t know if you’re aware that they’re out there, but I noticed. _

_ I’ll never know what you were thinking or how you were feeling, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen a picture like that. I’m glad. _

 

_ Being on your own isn’t what everyone imagines as a kid. You picture yourself smiling without anyone to tell you what to do or how to act. _

_ Sometimes people need that. I didn’t think I did until I left. _

_ I’ve been on my own for a while. It’s hard to smile alone. _

 

_ It took a while to get my mind right. I thought I regretted it, but I don’t. _

_ At first, it was hard to sleep at night. I wished you were here. _

_ I wanted to wait until the time was right, but I don’t think there’s ever a “right time” to leave someone you love. It will always hurt. _

 

_ My mind and my heart were in two different places. I didn’t know how to deal with it. _

_ It’s like two dogs connected on one leash pulling opposite directions. One of them has to win in the end. _

_ I always thought love was overrated. My heart really wanted to believe in it. _

 

_ Hiding was hard. It put too much stress on me. _

_ I remember you looking at me, wondering how I dealt with it. I didn’t. _

_ If you had looked inside my soul, tried to get past the front i put up, you would’ve seen. I had no idea what the fuck I wanted. _

 

_ I want you. I want freedom more. _

_ I hate being told what I can and can’t do. I hate pretending. _

_ We were more than friends and it was some of the best years of my life, but after all this shit I don’t know if i can ever go back to you. I can’t let you in again. _

 

_ Summer’s gone now. It’s cold. _

_ Just for tonight, I’m letting myself miss you. When the night is done, I will be too. _

_ Everything’s my fault and I’m sorry for how I’m making you feel, but I can’t apologize for leaving. I’ll always love you, but I need to move on alone. _

__ \- Love, Phil _ _

 

 


End file.
